


Pine Trees and Honeysuckle

by ThnksFrThUsrnm



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Josh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Tyler, Scent Marking, Scenting, Tagging as I go, natural hair josh, natural hair josh gives me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThUsrnm/pseuds/ThnksFrThUsrnm
Summary: Josh hated going on his early summer camping trip with his family until a dirty boy with a tattered Red Hot Chilli Pepper's shirt changes his whole summer.





	1. Introduction

After a long day, the Dun's sat in a circle roasting marshmellows like 'some cheesy ass movie' Joshua had thought to himself. His mother got up. "I'll get more crackers, and some hot dogs so you all get a semi decent meal and not all sugar." 

She smiled and walked into the camper.

Minutes later we heard clanging and a shriek from mom.

Josh and his father ran into the camper and saw their mom in a corner with a spatula. They looked in the corner and saw a boy, in his teens with a torn band tee of Red Hot Chili Peppers that went to his knees. He looked ratty and gross. His frightened scent filled the air. The rest of Josh's family's faces scrunched up slightly at the smell but Josh just smelled lavender and clean sheets. The boy looked around and grabbed some things out of the fridge before slowly moving towards the door.

Josh stepped forward causing him to step back by a large step. "You hungry?" His father spoke up, his face still in slight disgust of the smell filling the camper.

He looked absolutely panicked and looked around for another possible escape route. Josh wanted to just cradle the boy and get him clean. "What's with the face dad?" His father looked over and raised his brow in confusion. "Do you not smell it?"

Josh shook his head. "No it like smells like febreeze in here."

His mother's jaw dropped.

"Let's just feed the poor boy." Josh's father spoke up in the awkward stiff silence

Tyler shifted uncomfortably as Josh's dad studied him. "Josh since you two are close already we'll leave you both be." He escorted his wife out of the camper and Tyler was already slightly more comfortable but still obviously tense.

"We're not gunna hurt you, none of us are. Can you speak?"

The boy looked at the food and mumbled. "Hungry."

Josh nodded. "You can eat, here let me make something, go ahead and sit down somewhere." He smiled re-assuredly at the boy covered in dirt. Said boy backed up more and sat down.

Josh walked over. "Lemme see what you have so I can make it yeah?" 

He took about two bags of hot dogs and some sandwich meat. Josh gently took the meat and made him about five hot dogs along with two sandwiches.

Josh sat the plates down in front of Tyler and sat in front of him. "Do you have a name?"

"Tyler." The boy spoke quietly and than began biting into the food. Josh smiled slightly at him. "My name is Josh, are you stuck out here?"

"Live here." He spoke with food in his mouth.

Josh nodded slightly. He could faintly smell Tyler, under all the dirt and yuck signalling he needed a bath Josh could smell pine trees and dew covered honeysuckle. "Are you an omega?"

Tyler nodded and continued eating hungrily, very _animalistic_ now that Josh thought about it. "How'd you get out here, did you loose your family?" Tyler shook his head. "They dumped me here. Never liked male omegas. I don't mind though I'm fine on my own." Josh nodded slightly. "You sure? You're skin and bones. My mom will fatten you up for sure."

Tyler nodded slightly and finished eating. "Whats that?" Tyler sniffed the air and looked out the window. I guess living out here he had to have a good sense of smell.   
"Yeah smores you want some?" 

Tyler nodded and got up. Josh led him outside, getting a weird look from his brothers and sisters. "He wanted a smore, poor thing could smell them from the camper."

Josh's mom perked up. "We have plenty to spare for you sweetie! Go ahead and have as much as you want."

Tyler started to eat the smore, but it wasn't even cooked, just all the ingredients smushed together and raw. Josh made him a cooked one and handed it to him. "Be careful it's hot." Tyler bit into the smore and his eyes widened and he quickly finished it. Josh smiled brightly as he watched Tyler. "Good wasn't it? Here have mine I'll make another." Josh handed his smore out to him.

Tyler just now got a good look at Josh, his hair was curly and a dark brown, almost black, his eyes a deep chocolate brown and squinted when he smiled. His teeth were perfectly aligned and white. Josh honestly made Tyler feel self conscious about how he looked. He hadn't seen his own face in a mirror for 3 years now if he remembered correctly. Well 3 winters. 

Tyler took the smore and Josh began to make another. Tyler ate it happily and looked around. What Tyler assumed was Josh's mother was smiling at him and so was who he assumed his dad was. Josh's siblings didn't seem to really care who Tyler was. Tyler shifted slightly uncomfortable. He felt very out of place and now grew worried. Just as soon as Tyler's scent gave off even a hint of worry Josh looked over at him. "You alright?"

Tyler nodded and he finished the smore, he felt gross by looking how clean and collected the family looked. 

"Josh why don't you show him the shower and give him some clothes yeah?" His father spoke semi-hesitantly. Josh didn't care for Tyler's scent, if Tyler liked Josh it was basically decided that they would be mates without question.

Josh nodded and led him into the camper. "Here is the shower, you know how to work them right?"

Tyler looked at the shower in confusion. "I remember but I only remember the one from home." Josh walked in and showed him how to turn it on and the temperature control. "There you go. Wash up and I'll let you borrow some clothes of mine yeah?" Tyler nodded and started to pull off his shirt.

Josh got some clothes for Tyler, a shirt and sweat pants as well as a pair of boxers.

A shower and giving Tyler some privacy to get dressed later, and Tyler was a bit more closer to Josh. 

Josh smelled of wood and sweets Tyler remember having when he lived with his family. He loved the scent of Joshua and wanted more of it. He hadn't smelled any alpha in so long. 

Finally the Dun's went back into the camper (it was more like a bus since it held all six of them but they still liked calling it camper) Josh's mother gave them the big bed which Josh blushed at. His father pulled him to the side and had the whole "Omega talk" for a solid 30-40 minutes before Josh could step foot in the room. Ashley who was an Omega, put Josh's blankets and pillows on the bed to help Tyler wind down for the night. The whole Dun family and both Josh's and Tyler's hormones already chose mates for the two teenagers.

Josh didn't know how to feel about it but he didn't really have a choice. He wanted to get to know Tyler of course, his attention fully on Tyler on most of the time now. Tyler was rubbing his neck against one of the pillows and humming.

Josh took the time to remember all the tips his mother had given him, it seemed Tyler was marking his scent on Josh's pillow and Josh found it kind of cute and flattering at the same time. 

Josh eventually laid down as well. Tyler seemed too busy marking up the pillow to really mind as Josh drifted to sleep.

This will be a long summer.


	2. Omega 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is sat down with his parents to talk about Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit nobody asked for this book it'll probs be shit lmao but let me have my fun

Josh woke up the next day with Tyler beside him, the whole bed smelled like Tyler now and Josh was kind of baffled at that.

He sat up and sighed as he got up. Soon he heard Tyler whine and Josh was worried. "Josh?" He heard his mother call. Josh left the room and went out into the tiny living space. "Sit down. Time for another omega talk." 

Josh plopped down on the couch.

"You know about the whole status thing, but are you comfortable with all of this?"

"Tyler seems like a really nice kid, he does. It's just weird circumstance wise I guess. Otherwise I just feel the urge to protect him, especially last night when he was frightened, he smells like lavender and clean sheets by the way, but I mean I guess I just need to know him more."

His mother nodded in thought. "I'll talk to him." 

Josh sighed. "I want to before you do if that's okay... maybe go for a walk outside or something, jump in the lake." Josh's father beamed at that. "That sounds like a good idea. When we get home though we'll take Tyler to a doctor, just a check up to see if he needs anything, and I'm sure that the reassurance of being healthy will help with the change of view." Josh nodded and got up before walking back into their now shared room.

"Josh." Tyler sat up. Josh smiled gently at Tyler. "Feeling okay?" Tyler nodded and looked around the crowded room. "Wanna go outside? I wanna get to know you Tyler."

Tyler smiled and nodded. Josh grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and handed it to Tyler.

"Let's go then"

~

When they reached the lake Tyler smiled happily to himself looking out at the water. "I once saw some bears here once, she had cubs and I gave her fish and I got to pet the cubs."

Josh smiled brightly at Tyler. "Really?" Tyler nodded and looked back down at the water and stared at his reflection. "Omega's are more compatible with predatory animals then alphas are. Especially when you've lived in the forest and know what to expect."

Josh nodded slightly. "So what's it like living out here?"

Tyler beamed up back at Josh. "Fun actually. I enjoy living simple I guess. Not dwelling on luxuries. I mean your scent has a sweet hint to it and closest thing to sweets out here is the occasional find of berries. I mean I've mapped the area by now but still." 

Josh looked around. "So.. tell me about _you_ Tyler."

Tyler hummed. "I lived out here for around three winters. So what I'm guessing is three years. Uhm, I try to live out here, I'm busy like every day but on days where I can joke around I usually pester squirrels and whatever animal I cross paths with. Oh! Sometimes I'll swim in the lake and catch water snakes."

Josh raised his brow. "That's interesting. What did you do outside of here?"

Tyler hummed and skipped a rock against the water. "I played basketball. I was really good too but ya know the whole status issue. I try not to think of back then." Josh smiled slightly reassuring. "That's alright, wanna swim?"

Tyler smiled and stood up. "Yeah sure."

Josh took off his shirt and poor Tyler could've drooled a puddle the size of the lake in front of him, he took his- well Josh's clothes off of his body.

Josh didn't know Tyler was going commando until he saw his naked butt running into the water. He chuckled and followed in. (Also starch naked might I add)

Tyler sighed happily. "Wanna see the place I catch snakes at?"

Joshua gripped his crotch and squeezed his legs together. "I'd rather not." Tyler realized and laughed. "Oh yeah sorry." Josh chuckled. 

Both of them ended up swimming for hours, making them prunes and deciding to get out of the lake and back up to the camper. Josh's dad greeted him with a proud smile. "Have fun?"

Josh nodded as they climbed back in.

Josh really was starting to like Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty upset rn and this helped. Just a cool fact.


	3. Honey and Salt Water

Josh caught Tyler scent marking one of Josh's favorite shirts, Josh didn't really know what to do about it but Josh wearing it the day after certainly made Tyler happy. His mom was actually able to chat with Tyler about welcoming him into the family as Josh's possible mate and Tyler was fine with it, in fact it made him exited to go back and see what he was missing out on in the world.

He still greatly loved this place, it'll obviously hold a special place in his heart and would always want to come back any chance he got, but he also wanted to see the city again.

He tried to forget about what happened pre-dump. It was painful for Tyler with getting over the rejection but now the possibility of being Josh's exited him and curious about what tomorrow held. Josh's mother grew a very big liking to Tyler and was very helpful about helping him ease back into the modern world. (That being mostly the small kitchen on the camper)

Josh's dad was overly proud of Josh as he deemed Tyler fit of being his son's mate. "I know it's just this is the first time any of our kids have found a mate." he would mutter in defense. Josh was still a bit awkward about being pushed to mate Tyler once he hits his heat and Josh hit his rut at the same time. He honestly wanted to it was just awkward and seemed formal when brought up. "I guess it's just part of the Alpha pressure." Jordan told him.

Josh supposed he was right but him and Tyler grew very close in the week and a half of doing nothing but talking and bonding. Tyler also had grown in weight but was still pretty skinny but it was a very big improvement and Tyler was very grateful for the Dun's letting him into their life.

They were now preparing for the ride back and Tyler was saying goodbye to what he called home for three years of his life. He brought small items with him, a picture of Tyler when he was small, a small knife Tyler made himself and was very proud of and a small notebook he kept hidden in a pile of rocks in a tree log. Josh hugged him as Tyler looked out one last time. "We come back every summer, it's okay." 

Tyler still gave off a scent of sadness. It smelled like honey and salt water. Josh held him tighter without knowing it and gently pushed Tyler's head on his shoulder. Tyler nuzzled into Josh's neck and sniffed at the scent glands which helped him calm down before getting in the vehicle.

They both instantly sat on their shared bed and watched out the windows as the trees passed. Tyler sighed sadly. "Hey now Tyler don't be sad alright?" Josh scooped him in an embrace as Tyler calmed down.

"There we go." Josh lightly pecked Tyler's forehead and Tyler smiled brightly. "Thank you Josh." 

Josh beamed in pride and puffed out his chest slightly. "No problem cutie." The remark certainly made Tyler blush, they never did flirt much but when they did they felt like middle schoolers all over again. Josh was 19 nearing 20 and Tyler was 18 but yet they giggled like kindergartners when it came to flirting.

They continued to lay in comfortable silence and watch the trees zoom by. Tyler soon began humming and Josh swore it was better than any sound he has ever heard in his life. Josh ended up being the one nuzzling into Tyler. He just wanted to smell him and feel his throat hum. Tyler smiled and sang softly to an unfamiliar song as he ran his fingers through Josh's dark locks.

Josh fell asleep like that, Tyler's voice and his soft fingers easily lulling him to sleep.

When Josh woke back up they were stopped at a gas station. Tyler was looking out the window with curiosity filling his eyes. "Wanna go outside of the bus for a little while?"

Tyler nodded eagerly and ran to the door. Josh followed and led him outside. Josh led him inside the store and Tyler followed with a grip on Josh's arm.

Josh grabbed a couple of bags of Takis and some cans of Peace Tea. (That stuff is my shit)

"About time you had some junk food." Josh said to Tyler as he paid and went back to the camper. Tyler followed in and as the bus started back on the road Josh opened the bag of Takis and wafted the newly open bag to Tyler's nose.

Tyler smelled the air and instantly grabbed for the bag. Josh chuckled and opened his own bag. "These are amazing." Tyler said with his mouth full. Josh smiled and handed him a can of tea and they snacked, talking about what kinds of new junk food Tyler was missing out on.

Josh wanted to show everything back to Tyler. Tyler had said that he wanted to forget about the past and Josh teaching him made him forget which Tyler thanked Josh for. 

Tyler felt lovely around the man with dark hair and beautiful squinty eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way there will be tons of smut in this book just an fyi to get out of the way.


	4. Some Part of Me Feels a Little Bit Naked and Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get home and Tyler hits a heat while looking around town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put "Lurk" by the Neighbourhood on repeat and wrote this hope ya enjoy

The Dun family + Tyler was very happy to get home. Tyler had some time to sniff around the place and easily find Josh's room which was in the renovated basement. 

Laura had bought Josh some new very fluffy blankets for Josh's room on the way home. "These are nesting blankets for Tyler when he needs to." Josh nodded as she threw them on the bed and walked back up the stairs. Tyler smiled at her as she left. "You've all been so kind to me." Josh looked over at him. "I don't know what I  did deserve to be taken care of such nice people and be paired with you Josh."

Josh walked over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. "You're a good person Tyler and you've been through a lot. Tell me anything you need you hear? I'll always try my damned hardest to give you what you deserve." Tyler nuzzled into Josh. "Okay, if there is anything I can do for all of you please tell me." Josh nodded. "Okay Tyler."

"Want to look around the neighborhood?"

Tyler nodded. "Where are we though?" 

"Columbus." 

Tyler stiffened. "My parents were talking about moving here after... getting rid of me." 

Josh's blood boiled. He thought about teaching a lesson to the Joseph's that wasn't pretty. "It's alright baby I've got you now. If you see them let me know alright? I'll keep you safe." Josh kept telling lifting comments and reassuring words into Tyler's ear and it made the younger melt. "Thank you Joshie." Tyler hummed. 

When they got out of the house Josh shown him the park and Tyler instantly ran to the swings. "Push me!" He giggled.

Josh happily pushed him on the swings until Josh took Tyler out for coffee.

Tyler got a cappuccino while Josh got an Iced Mocha. Tyler sipped happily and stayed close to Josh. 

After the coffee Josh showed him where the skate park was, where the graveyard was, and where kids gathered to play basketball. (keep in mind I know nothing about Ohio). Tyler smiled at the kids playing basketball until his smile dropped to oblivion. "Joshie can we go home please?" He started tugging on Josh's arm. Josh nodded and started to walk him home.

When they got home Tyler went straight to the basement.

Josh followed and noticed Tyler smelled...

_different_

Tyler plopped down on Josh's bed. "Sorry for having to cut the tour short I jus-"

"No Tyler it's fine I promise." Josh kissed his head and sat on the bed. Tyler clung to him and started scent marking Josh's shoulder. Josh let him of course, it made Tyler happy so whenever he saw Tyler marking anything of Josh's he'd tease him and kiss his cheek.

"I'm gunna get us some food okay?"

Tyler nodded and sighed as Josh got up and left the room.

Tyler could feel himself gearing up for a heat and he was highly embarrassed. When Josh walked into the kitchen it was like all eyes were on him. "Hey Josh is... Tyler okay?"

Josh raised a brow. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you not smell it yet?"

Josh shook his head. "I mean he smells a little different. but like not a whole lot."

His mother shook her head. "Joshua I smell heat on you."

Josh stiffened slightly before rushing downstairs. Tyler had a furious blush on his face and he could see the sweat starting to coat him. "J-Josh I-"

Josh cut him off and rushed over to Tyler. "Shh it's fine, want me to mark up the sheets for you to nest in?" 

Tyler nodded feverishly with a whine. Josh wasted no time awkwardly scent marking the new sheets and Tyler instantly started to burrow into them. "I'll be right back Tyler okay? If you need me don't feel afraid to call me down." Tyler nodded as Josh left. Josh instantly went to his mother. "Mom I don't think I'm due for a rut yet, what do I do?"

"Josh just take care of him alright? Listen we'll keep you both fed, just... help him."

"How mom?"

His mother sighed. "Well obviously you'll have to take care of his.. problems. Make sure he's well emotionally. Don't worry Josh Alpha instincts will kick in, go to your omega. Oh and by the way, expect to be thrown into a rut early."

Josh nodded and rushed back downstairs. Tyler was panting already and clawing at his clothes. Josh rushed over."Shh Tyler its okay." Josh helped him strip to his boxers and Tyler looked at Josh needily.

"Alpha please."


	5. I Want to be Faithful I Want to be Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut   
> oh they mate too <3

Josh's whole body stiffened. Especially what's between his legs.

"Alpha please." Tyler whined again.

Josh cooed Tyler gently and kissed his neck. "Shh baby it's okay, Let me take care of you." Josh pulled down Tyler's boxers and the smell of how wet Tyler was filled the room and suffocated Josh's senses. Josh started feeling his body gear up for a rut just by smelling Tyler hit his heat.

Tyler looked heavenly splayed out for Josh, his cock bent against his cute tummy and slick running down his thighs. Tyler rolled over on his stomach with his ass raised in the air, presenting himself to Josh.

Josh felt his rut hit him like a truck, he groaned and stripped for Tyler. Tyler looked back and whined once Josh had completely stripped.

Josh's head was cloudy but he couldn't help himself bending down and licking at the slick that gathered at Tyler's entrance. Tyler gasped and mewled at the pleasure and rocked back onto Josh's tongue. 

"Alpha." _pant_ "knot." _pant_ "please?" **_whine_**

Josh rubbed Tyler's back while he gave himself a few starting pumps before mounting Tyler.

Tyler moaned and gripped at the sheets and instantly began rocking himself on Josh's length. Josh groaned and bit his lip while panting out. "Calm down let me take care of you okay beautiful omega?"

Tyler whined and stopped but it soon turned into deep hums as Josh started to rock deeply into Tyler at a rough but slow pace. Josh groaned at the feeling of Tyler around him and soon began picking up his speed in which he was deeply thrusting into Tyler with. Josh pulled Tyler up so his back was against Josh's stomach and he was hitting a deeper angle and hitting more right places that made Tyler's moans get higher and louder.

Josh pounded faster into Tyler as the younger gripped and scratched at Josh's arms that were holding him up. Josh's panting and groans along with Tyler's filled the basement along with the wet pounding that Josh was doing to Tyler. 

Josh laid Tyler back down as he angled his hips to hit Tyler's prostate, causing a satisfied, loud moan from Tyler as he began gripping the sheets.

Josh snuck his hand around and stroked Tyler with his thrusts while he lapped at his neck and stimulating his mating gland to release more of Tyler's sweet scent into the room.

Tyler was begging for Josh's knot at this point. Josh bit his lip and did one last rough thrust before biting his mating gland and popping his knot, filling Tyler with warmth. Tyler came with a cry and purred with pleasure.

Josh hummed against his neck and pulled back before lapping at the new mark on Tyler's neck. Tyler whined and Josh gently kissed all over his cheek and neck. 

They spooned as they waited for his knot to go down. Josh was still licking at Tyler's neck to help Tyler's uneasiness. When it finally went down, Josh pulled out of Tyler and held him closer. "I can't believe that just happened." Josh breathed out. Tyler giggled and nodded.

Both of them ended up in Tyler's nest a minute later and was whining desperately. This time Josh went down on Tyler, licking his way down Tyler's chest, he completely avoided Tyler's length but gently sucked and kissed at his balls before licking down at the wet heat of his entrance.

Tyler sighed jaggedly as Josh lapped at his entrance, soon it was a moan as he started to eat Tyler out. Josh soon replaced his tongue with a finger and licked a stripe against the flushed and leaking member on Tyler's stomach. He let out a higher pitched moan and tangled his fingers in Josh's hair.

Josh's mouth was the best thing Tyler has ever felt on his body and couldn't help thrusting up into it when Josh had his lips wrapped around the shaft, Josh let Tyler fuck his throat while he fingered Tyler with the same speed. Tyler came pretty quickly and Josh swallowed it all. It was pretty easy to get him worked up again for another knotting, which Josh beamed at.

Tyler couldn't even think full sentences at this point. He just wanted to be knotted and please his heavenly Alpha who has done so much for him. 

Josh gathered slick on his fingers and stuck them in his mouth before humming at the taste and muttering a string of curse words and praises.

"You ready again baby boy?"


	6. Taste You Like a Drug, I Taste You On My Tongue

Tyler slept beautifully next to Josh who was jacking himself off, not wanting to wake Tyler as they had been having sex all day and Josh couldn't have been more proud of his sleeping mate. They've been like this for two days now. "Three more" Josh thought to himself after he finished with a grunt and a quiet breathy moan.

He jumped slightly feeling something warm and wet lick at his chest. Josh looked down to see Tyler lapping the cum Josh had just released on himself.

"Fuck" Josh sighed. "Baby you need to sleep, you've been such a good omega for me." Josh cooed at Tyler as he rubbed his hands through his hair. Tyler was in the non-verbal part of his heat, his vocabulary consisting of just 'Josh', 'Please', 'Alpha', and 'Breed'. The rest was babbling, hums and purrs. (Besides the moans and whines he could pull out of Tyler from pleasing him)

Tyler was put on medicine before they even step foot in the house. The Dun's just didn't want to risk Tyler having a pup or even a litter at the age of 18. 

"Alpha." Tyler mumbled as he nuzzled into Josh and began purring. Josh smiled and ran his fingers through Tyler's hair. "You need your rest for later alright baby?" Josh whispered gently. Tyler hummed and whined as Josh pulled away

Josh quickly held him closer and rubbed his hands down Tyler's back, and back up. "Shh just close your eyes, I'm sorry I woke you baby boy." Tyler rutted himself against Josh's thigh with a whimper. "Josh."

Josh kissed Tyler lovingly. "Aw alright baby let me take care of you." 

Josh kissed down his torso and left big smooches along Tyler's shaft and his hips before moving down and running his tongue against Tyler's slicked entrance. Josh loved the taste of Tyler's slick and loved the sounds that emitted from the boy when he was being eaten out. "Wanna ride my face cutie?"

Tyler nodded feverishly. "Please." His voice cracked and Tyler just seemed so vulnerable and it made Josh want to knot him and protect him. Josh smirked and switched them places. "Alright baby boy come here."

Tyler nervously and delicately sat on Josh's open and hungry mouth. His tongue instantly intruding in the tight, wet heat and Tyler couldn't help the pleasured mewl he let out. Josh held his hips and made sure Tyler felt every bit of passion he could give with his tongue.

Tyler was a blabbering mess and couldn't help rocking back onto Josh's face as he got closer to orgasm. Josh reached his hand around and started pumping Tyler, and he couldn't hold it anymore as he came on himself and Josh's face. Tyler pulled off and Josh was eager to lick up his belly and clean off his forehead of cum.

Josh smirked as Tyler began whimpering again.

~

When they finally emerged it was really awkward for them at first. Josh's father's chest was puffed out in pride when he saw they had mated. "I'm proud of you Josh."

Tyler was still clingy to Josh as they walked around the house. Josh was doing laundry? Tyler was sitting on top of the dryer and singing for him. Josh was using the bathroom? Tyler was outside the door, sitting on the floor.

Josh was quickly able to adjust to Tyler's clinginess. Tyler was also getting along well with Josh's siblings and his mother. Tyler was a bit scared of Josh's father. Josh wasn't surprised his father had more of an intimidating scent to it and could understand. 

That night they went out to celebrate, the Dun family and other close relatives like cousins, aunts & uncles as well as grandparents went as well. Tyler was very nervous to meet them but Josh soothed his nerves easily. 

They all absolutely loved Tyler and hated the way he was dumped, but was thankful because him and Josh were an absolutely lovely couple.

"So how was the mating Joshua?" His aunt Heather asked him with a smirk. His aunt always teased Josh with dirty jokes. She wasn't creepy and it wasn't that kind of teasing.

Josh's mother slapped her arm and laughed. 

"It was okay I guess..."

"You guess?" She shrugged smiling brightly. "I'm proud of you kiddo. Tyler's a good kid. Tyler if he ever fucks up shoot me a message I'll-"

"Oh come on!" Josh laughed cutting her off. "I won't. He's amazing."

Pretty much everyone in the restaurant was awwing and looking their way. Josh puffed his chest in pride and kissed Tyler's head. Tyler let giggles escape from his mouth as he nuzzled into Josh.

When they got home Josh and Tyler went down to their shared room, changed into pajamas and plopped on the now clean sheets and cuddled.

"Josh?"

"Yes baby boy?"

Tyler looked up from playing with Josh's sweat pants string. "You care about me right?"

"Of course Tyler." Josh smiled brightly.

"Can I just hold you? You hold me so often I just want to return it... I owe you so much Joshua." a tear rolled down his cheek. "Tyler baby why are you crying?" Tyler laughed slightly and wiped his tears on his arm. "I'm just so thankful and happy I have you."

Josh smiled brightly and nuzzled into Tyler as his eyes shut slowly. "You mean so much to me Tyler, I'll let you hold me any time you want." Tyler smiled and kissed his head. He began to play with Josh's hair, and hum. Josh found heaven and it was nuzzled in Tyler's neck, breathing in his scent which seemed the same but now screamed that he belonged to Josh.

Josh fell asleep like that. Tyler took time to admire his alpha, his mouth was open, letting out peaceful breaths and his eyes were delicately closed. Josh was beautiful and Tyler loved him. He didn't know when he should say it. They were mates sure but still. Tyler wanted it to be special.

Special for Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I'm more of a person to update in bursts, next week I'll have TONS of time to update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama insues as Tyler meets an old 'friend' also tons of fluff (includes fluffy smut as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO DAMN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ILL MAKE THIS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER

The next day Tyler took him out to meet all of his friends at the park. Tyler was introduced to all of Josh's friends as they praised Josh for finding such a cute omega mate. 

"Dude! Didn't know you'd find someone so cute."

Josh growled a little at that but still smiled as he calmed down. "Yeah I'm glad he's mine."

Tyler was blushing until they all started a nice game of basketball. He was surprised that he still had the skills he had years ago. He was beating everyone there and Josh was proud. "Tyler why didn't you tell me you were so good?" Tyler giggled and shrugged as he made a pass to Josh who then got it in the hoop.

"Hey guys I'm here! Sorry my mom was being a bitch about chores before I leave the house.

Tyler's heart dropped as he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

He turned around and made eye contact with Jay. His brother.

Jay ran over to Tyler and picked him up. "Tyler oh my god it's you!"

Josh put the two together and ran over and separated the two with a growl as he held Tyler protectively. "Back off." Jay was a bit taken back but as he realized that Josh was indeed his brothers mate. "S-Sorry I-I just-"

"Just what Jay? Miss me? Obviously fucking not. Three years you asshole." Tyler spat as he looked hurt. Josh held Tyler's head close to his neck as he glared Jay down. "Don't touch him, don't talk to him. You and the rest of your disgraceful family has shown your thoughts of him already."

"He isn't here anymore." Jay was able to squeak out.

Tyler turned his attention to Jay instead of sniffing Josh's comforting scent. "I don't want to be around any of you."

Josh took the call of taking Tyler home. He picked him up bridal style as he took him to the house. "Sorry baby, let's stay inside again today. Cuddle." Tyler nodded as they retreated to the finished basement. He sat on the floor with some blankets laid out and laid out on top of them. Josh smiled and caged over him as he pulled a blanket over them both. He kissed his head.

"My baby omega." He cooed. Tyler nuzzled into him as Josh turned on the TV to some British comedy. They laid in comfortable silence as Josh watched Tyler watch the TV. Josh kissed all over Tyler's face as he let out delicate giggles and shrieks.

Josh nuzzled into his neck and licked affectionately. "Tyler."

Tyler smiled up at Josh. "Hm?"

"I love you."

 

~

 

Pupils were dilated as lips were swollen from slow and rough kissing. Tyler and Josh both were letting out hot breaths against each others skin and slow intense rubbing was happening between the two. Josh kissed Tyler slowly but hard, his eyebrows furrowed as he wanted Tyler feel every bit of feeling of affection he had for Tyler. Tyler was reciprocating.

They pulled back as they held eye contact. Josh rubbed Tyler's cheek. "So much Tyler."

"I love you too Josh."

Skin was revealed as Tyler held onto Josh. Josh was pressed up against Tyler as he gave a slow grind. Keeping intense eye contact as he roughened his pace making Tyler squirm. "Ty baby let me show you how I feel."

"Please Josh."

Tyler's eyes rolled back as Josh was sucking hickeys all over his neck, Tyler kept his fingers in Josh's wild hair as he did so. Tyler let out tiny sounds of pleasure as Josh worked beautiful marks all around his neck and collarbones. "I can do a heart baby you want one?" Tyler nodded quickly causing Josh to grin to his ears.

More marks later and Tyler was covered and he felt amazing. He marked Josh as well until Josh was just as needy. Josh laid him back out as he crawled on top of Tyler. He kissed sweetly all over his face, erupting giggles from Tyler.

Josh kissed down to his chest and stomach, kissing all over his torso and eventually down to his hips and thighs. He spread them gently as he set Tyler's legs on his shoulder as he licked around his entrance. Tyler gasped and grabbed at his hair again. Josh smirked to himself as he gently prepped Tyler. He knew Tyler just got off of a heat but he wanted every bit of this to be sweet and enjoyable.

Soon Tyler was ready and even more of a mess then he was before and was tugging on Josh's hair. Before Tyler was going to mutter a 'please' Josh pulled away and kissed him sweetly. "You ready baby?" 

Tyler nodded breathlessly as Josh attached his lips to Tyler's neck as he slid himself inside of Tyler. Tyler gasped and arched his back. Josh groaned as he bottomed out. He set the pace with slow light thrusts but got deeper as Tyler adjusted and eventually picked up in force as well but still kept the slow loving pace as Josh attached their lips together. 

Tyler was letting out light airy moans of pleasure and rubbing Josh's back. It was pure love making and both of them were in heavenly bliss. They pressed their foreheads together as they kept eye contact. Josh's thrusts were getting too much for Tyler as he was moaning out for Josh, his beautiful Alpha. Josh was close as well as he did a last harsh thrust. Stuttering to a halt as they both released with cries of each other's names. 

Josh laid on Tyler as he stayed still. Tyler was coming down as he gently held Joshs head that was nibbling at Tyler's scent gland. Producing more of the obvious mated scent that Josh loved more than any other smell in the world. 

Josh pulled out of him, cleaning them both up but keeping Tyler caged. He felt overly dominant and protective. Tyler loved it when Josh got protective but never wanted him to take it too far. He stared up at Josh admirably as he rubbed his cheek affectionately. Josh let out a loving growl. Tyler giggled.

They heard a knock at the door and eventually his mother was busting in. "Josh Tyler you both need to come upstairs I'm sorry."

Josh picked Tyler up as he walked upstairs after getting dressed causing giggles to erupt from Tyler.

A woman was sitting on the couch with Jay. 

Tyler furrowed his brows and kept a grip on Josh. "Hello _mother_."


	8. Empty Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 420 ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had an uncreative writing rut but hopefully this will make up for it

Josh was on instant alert. 

His arms around his Omega's waist and observant eyes with a slight glare. Tyler felt much safer and was obviously confident with Josh on his side.

"Hi Tyler." His mother said quietly. "Come sit, I just want to talk to you."

"Your Omega son that you threw away?"

His mother flinched a little. "Baby you know that was just your father, I couldn't do anything." Tyler shifted obviously a little bit angry. "You may be an Omega but a mother would never listen to an asshole Alpha command like that." He spat angrily.

His mother shrunk in her seat. "Tyler please calm down I'm here to fix things." Tyler huffed. "You all were my problem, I'm fixed. Don't try to fix something that's just fine." Josh smiled at Tyler's confidence and held him tighter. His mother turned to Josh.

"You're his Alpha?"

"Yes." Josh said firmly with a piercing tone. "I am."

Tyler's mother smiled a little. "That's good."

"Great now get out of here." Tyler huffed. Tyler's mother sighed. "I just want to see my boy happy."

"You didn't care about seeing me suffer did you? Oh wait you didn't have to see me dirty and malnourished in the middle of the woods, with only a shirt might I add. If you weren't there for me in my lows just to see my highs then you are no mother to me"

His mother was visibly upset. "Tyler I wanted to be there I really did and if I could go back and fix things I really would." Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'm done with this. If I wanted to see you again I would have went myself." He turned to Josh who picked him up.

Josh turned to look at the Omega's mother, he had a fierce glare in his eyes. "Let's go outside baby." he said sternly walking with Tyler out of the house.

Tyler nuzzled into Josh's neck, breathing in his scent to calm himself down. "Last person I wanted to see." he sighed.

"I know but maybe give her a chance later on? Not now just let it die down."

"What? No. I don't want them in my life Josh. He may not be here but I don't want to put up with people that wanted to give me up like that."

"She said she didn't want t-"

"Stop. Let's just not talk about it."

Josh nodded, he walked to the small woods surrounding this part of the neighborhood. "I wanna explore these woods too." Tyler smiled a little. "You'd think I'd be tired of seeing trees, bugs and just woods in general, but nature is just great. It's so simplistic, gentle but harsh."

Josh watched and listened to Tyler ramble, he loved watching Tyler talk. He just wanted to know Tyler's every thoughts.

"Maybe move to the woods some day with you, seems like a nice place to have pups if we ever want any."

Josh snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Pups Josh." Tyler giggled. "Later on if we ever want them though I mean. Or did you mean moving into the woods?"

"Both." Josh laughed. "I never really thought about settling down that much."

Tyler nodded. "It's just a natural Omega thing to plan that out I guess. Honestly I wouldn't mind either, but I do want to show you what all I've learned in the woods. It's still a home to me."

Josh nodded. So much seemed to happening this week.

"But honestly I'm fine with whatever future I have as long as it's with you." Tyler smiled.

Josh kissed his head. "Oh you cheesy little man." Tyler giggled at the name. 

Josh chuckled. "But honestly it would be cool being out in the middle of nowhere with you, of course I'd want to be close to town so we can at least get anything if we need it. Don't want to be completely isolated, but otherwise..." Josh trailed off with a smirk.

"You rascal." Tyler laughed. 

Josh laughed as well as he held Tyler closer to him. "Love you baby."

Tyler's hands met Josh's cheeks, holding his face gently and tracing his jaw. Josh closed his eyes and enjoyed Tyler's soft hands running against his face. Tyler was also enjoying the moment, tilting his head and smiling brightly. "I love you too."

Josh fluttered his eyes open as a wide smile spread onto his lips. 

When they went back inside there was no sign of Tyler's mom but the air still had a stiff feel around them. 

"She left her number if you change your mind." Josh's mom added quietly as they walked in. Tyler sighed. "I just want to move on."

"I know but she feels horrible, I'd consider it."

Tyler shook his head slowly walking downstairs. Josh followed. 

They cuddled and watched TV until it was late. Josh fell asleep nuzzled into Tyler's neck and Tyler petting his hair.

He wasn't considering it at all.


	9. I've Got My Mind Made Up This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler relapses by his mother's persistence. He went to the one place she'd never go after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just drama, it will pass soon I promise. Plus the forest is great I love so I really want it to influence the story. Also kids are called pups in this just an fyi

Tyler was swinging on the front porch bench swing with Josh holding a cup of coffee they were sharing. Vanilla and sweet. It reminded Tyler of Josh's scent but his was more of an apple pie with oak wood. He was still adapting to all the sugar in foods. The smells of the city and people. 

Things were quiet, just the sounds of morning birds and cars, some people walking to a nearby bus stop. Dogs barking and pups walking outside to start their daily summer adventures. Tyler swung slowly and peacefully. Josh was snoring softly in his lap, Tyler sipped his drink happily.

Tyler's fingers were laced in Josh's hair, massaging his scalp as he watched the scenery around him while singing happily. He loved this even if he did like the woods more than town. He sighed happily as Josh emitted sounds of sleep even though he chugged most of the coffee.

He turned his eyes back to the scenery only to be met with a familiar scent. He looked to the side porch stairs to see his mother.

"Sweetie you sound beautiful."

"Don't sweetie me."

Tyler huffed. He turned to her, she looked terrible, hair a mess and a small demeanor. "Tyler please let me apologize."

"I did. That part of my life that includes you is over. You aren't my friend and I don't even know if I consider you a mother."

She faltered greatly. "Tyler the biggest regret in my life is letting you go like that." Josh sat up with grumbles on his lips. "Tyler did you save any more of that cof-" he eventually saw the situation. "Get off my property."

"Please, let me talk to my son, I miss him so much. He's here now and I can't even touch him." She was close to tears. Tyler stood up and walked over. "The whole damn family fucked me over. Give me some time damn it."

"I've waited years! I tried going back out there to find you, I couldn't."

Tyler sighed. "I don't want you right now."

"The whole family misses you, everybody. You're brought up every time we went to see them all."

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want you here."

"Tyler please baby, just come home and visit."

Tyler had enough, the smell of frustration and mixed emotions probably filled the whole block as he made his way past her, off the porch and started out as a jog before a run. Josh got up and looked at her before running off after him. Tyler was probably used to finding good hiding spots by now.

Tyler _was_ good at finding spots to retreat to. He found a hollow, beat up tree covered in moss, he hid inside and covered his way in with a bush and sticks.

Josh was tracing his scent, finding hints of it here and there. 

By the time Josh found the log Tyler was already thinking about all the times he had to do this, running from wild dogs, bears, all kinds of things. When Josh peeked his head in on the other side it sent Tyler into panic mode, instead of Josh he was seeing the eyes and snarling teeth of wolves, running into the log. His breathing picked up, he never liked having to take rocks and beat their heads in.

He was brought back to reality when the smell of Josh filled his senses and was talking to him.

"Tyler baby can you get out for me?"

Tyler was crawling out and climbing into Josh's arms before he knew he was moving.

Josh held him tightly, hurrying out so whatever animals in there didn't follow the scent. Tyler was still dazed and out of it, like in a trance but he still was himself. When Josh got back to the house the smell of his mother was strong. Tyler's head jerked up. "Mama."

Josh figured he went back to Omega instincts while inside the log, Omega's were very close to their parents naturally, especially the mothers.

Hearing something she hadn't for so long she stood up from where she was sitting on the Dun's porch. She hesitantly made her way over to Josh. Tyler slid out of his arms and went to his mother, hugging her tightly. She teared up. "Why was mama gone for so long?"

She cradled Tyler's cheek with her hand. "I'm so sorry baby."

-

When Tyler calmed down he didn't know whether or not to be angry at himself. Josh was monitoring him closely and he was sitting in what he was assuming his mother's house, smell of food filling his senses. 

"Josh?"

Josh visibly perked up even more, holding Tyler close to him. "Feeling okay? You kind of went naturally there for a while."

"Figured." Tyler sighed. He supposed it really was time that he started putting some faith back into his mother. 

His father was a controlling Alpha, insisted on mating in the first couple of months into their relationship. He was also very strict growing up, what time anyone did anything. Forcing sports on him and his brother Jay.

"I brought some tea, chamomile." His mother smiled. "Just the way you liked it when you were smaller." 

Tyler looked at the cup, it was one of his old Goofy mugs that he bought at Disney.

"Thanks." he mumbled taking a sip.

Josh was very observant on Tyler's behavior. He wondered what made him default back in the woods. So much to say 'mama'.

When the tea hit his lips it was nostalgic.  "It really is how you made it back then... huh." he mumbled to himself. He felt the need to be tense. She smiled brightly. "I really did miss you. We still have all your old stuff... when I found out you were back I just couldn't help setting your old room back up in Chris' old study." she laughed slightly embarrassed. 

"I just couldn't help it really, I remembered it all so well. Such a omega mom thing to do..." she trailed off like she was scolding herself.

"How did you remember all that junk for so long?" Tyler asked surprised.

"You're my first little omega. How could I forget. I knew you'd be different than Zack." she sighed. "I think he took it as bad as me, he'll be home soon. Madison will be home with him too. She's missed you a lot."

Tyler felt like he was dreaming, the house was similar to their first home which made it all the more trippy. The clock ticking, the smell of food in the stove, the decorations, the tea that was going down his throat with hints of honey.

"I'm sorry mom."

A warm smile spread out across his mother's face. "It's okay baby." she held his hand.

"Welcome back home."


	10. You Think My Bruised Knees Are Sorta Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Jish go camping. Tent sex is pretty cool

The next day was significantly different for Tyler, well and Josh.

Josh was by Tyler's side the entire time during the whole family reunion thing, Tyler seemed a bit uneasy about it but took it like a champ, when they got home Josh showered him in kisses. "You did so well today." Tyler giggled as Josh licked his cheek in affection. 

"Thank you Josh, it was painfully awkward but now I get to be chill the rest of the day. Wanna go outside?" Josh smiled and nodded. He knew Tyler felt more comfortable with just Josh in the woods in the neighborhood. He didn't know why but he just did. Josh thought after what happened Tyler would be tired of all the woods.

"I know you think it's weird, but the woods will always be home to me. Even if it was terrifying."

"Huh? Oh. Well I mean I think it's rather cute. My little nature enthusiast." Josh joked. Tyler smiled. "That I am."

"Actually, wanna go camping?"

"What?"

-

"Tyler I dunno about this."

Josh was standing at the edge of the woods with a travel backpack, Tyler holding a couple of satchels and a backpack. "Josh come on it will be fine. Plus you have me." Tyler smiled. "But it's my job to protect you." Josh protested

"Then do that, let's go." 

Tyler smirked walking into the forest as Josh was left at the edge with a sigh. "I'll blow you in the tent if you set it up." Tyler called from inside. Josh perked up and started darting into the trees. "Coming!"

Josh's mother had been so kind to give them the big tent which could hold around 8 or so people. Tyler was overly exited and Josh could smell it, the sweet scent of mint and rosemary. It filled Josh's lungs as he followed Tyler to a small clearing, big enough for the tent.

"It's like your making us a little nest isn't it?" Tyler giggled. This made Josh put all the effort he could into making the tent sturdy and correctly built. When he was done he gathered things like sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, and a big LED lantern and set them up inside. 

"There." Josh said proudly with a puffed chest. Tyler kissed his cheek and crawled inside. "Love it." Tyler rolled around in the blankets, scenting them. Josh was beaming with Alpha pride. "You're welcome my little Omega." Tyler blushed at that. 

After scent marking basically the entire tent, they set up a fire not far from the tent. "Wow this is better than I thought." Josh sighed happily. "Except for the bugs." Tyler then whipped out a bottle of bug spray. Spraying it on himself and Josh. 

-

"Tyler what about that promise you made earlier?" Josh looked at him as they were sitting by the fire, they just ate their fair share of hot dogs and Josh was loving the glow on Tyler's skin. 

Tyler looked over at Josh. "Hm? Oh." Tyler blushed a little. "Only if you want me to Alpha."

That made Josh stir in his jeans. "Yeah i-if you're okay with that."

Tyler smiled and walked over to Josh, sitting down. He looked at him with doe eyes as he undid Josh's pants. After they were out of the way along with his briefs, Tyler began working Josh with his hand, giving gentle tugs and strokes causing Josh to let out small moans. 

Tyler placed the tip of Josh's length on his tongue as he began to slowly bob his head, low quiet sounds of sucking and saliva filling Josh's ears. "G-God fuck, good Omega." Tyler quickened his pace a little at the praise. Josh knew he adored being praised and made sure to do a lot of it when his Tyler was down on his knees with his mouth, the heaven that what was in between his legs grew to love.

Josh tossed his head back as his fingers met with Tyler's scalp. 

Tyler was sending waves of pleasure through Josh's whole body with the wet sucking sounds he was making. Josh looked back down with his brows furrowed. He let out a string of curses and praises, giving Tyler's hair gentle tugs.

Eventually Josh's moans peaked as he hit his climax, Tyler happily swallowed. They made eye contact before Josh flung his pants and briefs inside the tent, picking up Tyler and stuffing him in there as well.

Growls. Scratching. Moaning. Praising. Howling.

They loved every but of their first night of camping.


	11. Down in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyjo proves himself a woods expert, Josh defaults back to alpha instincts and some douche gets is lunch handed to him. Tyler thinks it's hot and hits a early heat in the middle of the woods

"Don't eat that mushroom Josh." Tyler pointed at the mushroom in Josh's hands. 

"Isn't this one of the safe ones?"

"No Josh you'll trip balls if you eat that."

Josh laughed slightly, "Maybe I should eat it then." Tyler knocked it out of his hand playfully. "Josh seriously, not in a good way, I ended up in the middle of a lake clanking a broken fishing pole against a floating log completely naked."

Josh laughed. "Would've loved to see that." Tyler laughed as well. "Not really. I was scared to eat some things for like a week. I kept tally marks on trees for how many days I stayed. I dunno it helped me feel like I was still attached to everything outside of the woods."

"You're really interesting Tyler." Josh stopped, letting Tyler know he was genuine. "Well thank you Josh." he smiled. "Anyways we should be arriving to the camp again soon." Tyler hummed. Josh followed and sure enough they did. 

When they were half way there Josh stopped, sniffing the air. Something was new on _THEIR_ campsite and it wasn't good. The smell was strong and unfamiliar, Josh growled lowly in his throat. "Stay low." he whispered to Tyler, kissing his head.

Josh approached the camp, growling when he saw a man, maybe in his thirties looking through their tent. The one _they_ marked. _Theirs_. Josh was more than furious and was snarling very loudly, bringing out the, now identified alpha, out of their tent. "Woah there.." he had items in his hand, mostly personal things like Tyler and Josh's wallets, weirdly a stuffed animal Tyler had brought along that Josh had bought him.

"Get out of here." Josh growled. The other alpha wasn't having it, being told what to do by another Alpha, obviously younger. He growled. Josh was not having it. He felt his Alpha instincts ready to take over. Tyler peeked out of the tree, just to see if Josh was okay. 

Sadly enough, Tyler was sniffed out, and both Alphas looked back to Tyler's presence, fueling the alpha tension between the two, especially inside of Josh. "Lay a finger on my omega I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds."

In a matter of two seconds Josh was on the ground, scratching and biting, growling and punching the dude. Saving their valuables by tossing them to the side but not so much of this mans face. The man simply had enough and scrambled away into the wood.

Josh was beaming with Alpha pride until he smelled it. He ran over to Tyler and scooped him up, still in Alpha mode. Tyler got thrown into an early, irregular heat. He didn't know why but he needed to help the panting and sweaty Tyler. 

Josh took him back to the tent, stripping Tyler of his clothes once Josh was able to lay him down in the blankets. "Alpha's got you baby."

Tyler was confused and clinging to Josh. "Alpha, clothes." Tyler was tugging off Josh's clothes.

Josh tugged off his clothes to hold Tyler. "Baby I can't knot, I'm not in a rut." Josh sighed as he pulled Tyler onto his lap.

"Bag"

-

They crawled back to the house, coming back after a long tiring week and a half with two worried moms and a questioning dad.

Josh and Tyler gave a vague description and crawled into the shower.

"Remember for us to go camping more often." Josh added.

"We could live like that every day but better if we had a cabin." Tyler commented.

Josh raised his brows in thought. "Have to think about that won't we?" Tyler nodded and giggled. "Yep."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so ya'll know Tyler hit his heat because the whole woods and his heat cycle, it got a little bit more regulated with Josh when they met, first alpha seen in forever to regulate it. Out in the woods and such back to an old cycle blah blah blah I felt like writing a drabble of heated Tyler.


	12. Hey... sorry about that

Heyyyyy sorry about being gone for so long!  Long story short this website was banned from my school laptop and now I have my own.

>.>

Anyways I will try to be updating and being active a lot more! I'll maybe re-do some of these chapters??

Anyways just a small update that I am back! 


	13. Good News!

oh hello I'm sorry about disappearing for like MONTHS. I'm rewriting the story better and better! I feel as if I return my improvements must be shown in rewriting the story better for those who read it, and I can get my practice in writing as it's something I enjoy. Those who follow me, or maybe read my other book (I don't think that's anybody) "Daddy Day Care" knows it was deleted. It was my first story on here and I'm not proud with it and had a person that now makes me uncomfortable so I just wanted to scrap the story. Anyways just know that improvements on this story are in the works! I hope people will like the way I have re-written it and made the story go so smoother. 

Thank you 

~ThnksFrThUsrnm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! If you liked it please leave a kudo and a comment <3


End file.
